


wink and a smile

by starkesthour



Series: newmoon oneshots [1]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, an AU or sumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Kevin writes shitty commercial jingles. Chanhee might or might not be his muse.





	wink and a smile

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is, sorry if it's shitty. i don't usually write rpf and i wanted to get a feel for their dynamic

Kevin doesn't actually spend much time in his office. He works mostly from home, where he has his little studio set up just how he likes it, with his keyboard and his laptop and his fridge full of coffee and Red Bull. Usually it's coffee that helps inspiration strike.

Unfortunately, the nearest Starbuck's is a mile away and the coffee machine at work is half-dead. He's set up at a full size keyboard right now, fancier than the one he's got at home, and there's a pile of snack bars on a table. They're supposed to inspire him. They looked pretty gross this morning, but now that a few hours of light have passed, Kevin's almost tempted.

He's in the studio today because his...angel, his _muse_ , his regular vocal talent will be here to record the last jingle Kevin wrote. Kevin's presence isn't necessary, but...well, Chanhee is cute and Kevin wants to watch him sing.

They talk most times, because Kevin makes a point to come to work and act as sound engineer whenever Chanhee is due to record, and Kevin knows a lot of little things about him. For instance, he knows Chanhee is from Jeonju, and he knows Chanhee's good at arithmetic, and apparently does singing gigs all over town. Kevin has yet to go to one of Chanhee's shows, though, because Chanhee never seems to have gigs when Kevin's available. He suspects Chanhee may have exaggerated his reach at one point, but Kevin doesn't mind.

He plays a few chord progressions on the piano, easily fitting his fingers to the keys until something sounds airy and pretty. He's really at a loss, and he could really use a tall glass of iced brew. That would suit the mood of a snack bar, he thinks. He plays a few staccato notes. Light and jazzy and playful.

A knock at the door distracts him and Chanhee pokes his head in. "I heard you playing," he says, "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, not at all! Uh, come in. Please," Kevin replies. He spins his chair around and crosses his legs. Then uncrosses them. "So..." He crosses his legs again—god, he's such a loser.

"Working on something new?" Chanhee asks.

"Writer's block. But now you're here, maybe something'll come to me."

Chanhee grins as he sinks into the couch, dropping his bag carelessly beside him. "What, am I your muse?"

"Sometimes," Kevin admits. He laughs nervously and covers his mouth with both hands to hide his heating cheeks. "I didn't mean like that. I mean—it is inspiring to have you around. You're just—really talented. Okay I'll stop now. Sorry."

"Wow, thanks," Chanhee says, and has that grin ever left his mouth? "I'll help, if I can."

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind." He reaches for the neglected pile of snack bars. "Is this what you're working on? Does it have a slogan? A spiel?"

Kevin grimaces. "Not unless you can think of a better one than 'with a wink and a bar.'"

Chanhee laughs brightly. "Like, to the tune of Wink and a Smile? First of all, that sounds so sexual and creepy, and secondly, have they not heard of copyright? I mean, at least it's not 'with a wink and snack,' I think that would be worse. Can I try one?"

"You're welcome to, but, uh, I unwrapped one this morning and it looked really gross, so you might wanna...not."

Chanhee tosses the snack bar back into the pile and instead fishes a water bottle out of his purse. He tilts it up, tosses his head back, exposing his throat. Kevin, caffeine-deprived Kevin, drifts into a fantasy of touching the soft-looking expanse that is Chanhee's throat. He can see Chanhee's Adam's apple bobbing as he drinks. His lips around the mouth of the bottle—

Kevin clears his throat loudly. "Why don't we do what you came here to do and get it out of the way. Have you heard the demo?"

"Yep, played and studied it last night. Easy enough." Chanhee wiggles his feet and moves to the door of the little recording booth. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob. "You want me in here?"

 _Does he ever_. Kevin settles for nodding and wheels his chair over to the sound board while Chanhee shuts himself in the tiny soundproof room and makes himself comfortable at the microphone. Kevin can't hear him yet, but he recognizes Chanhee's routine of a quick vocal warm-up. It's the new Velvet song, _cute_. He gets everything powered up in time to catch the tail end of it.

Finally, Chanhee pulls off his beanie to don the headphones, and he asks, "Can you hear me?"

Instead of answering, Kevin blurts out, "You dyed your hair."

Chanhee touches his forehead, his fucking _blond bangs_. His smile looks a little strained, a little nervous, and Kevin desperately wants to hug him, and maybe rub his scalp too.

"It looks good," he says quickly, and he isn't lying. It's a drastic change, sure, but Chanhee, with his assortment of earrings and rings and bright eyes, somehow pulls it off.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Chanhee flashes him a genuine smile full of bright white teeth and the pinkest lips Kevin has ever seen. He needs to pull himself together. He clears his throat again, and one more time, and says, "So, you ready to sell some window cleaner?"

Chanhee nails the window cleaner jingle in three takes, and one of them was just him warming up and getting a feel for the melody. Kevin has him record one more for good measure, Chanhee ad libbing the end, before inviting him to step out of the booth.

Instead of leaving—his job is done, why is he sticking around?—Chanhee folds himself into the corner of the sofa again. He picks up one of the snack bars.  
"This really does look terrible. I hope it's not all they're paying you."

"No, thankfully they agreed to pay me actual money."

"You'll let me know if you need me, right?" Chanhee asks.

"'Course, you're my number one."

"I could sell the shit out of these snack bars."

"I know you could."

"Did you ever think," Chanhee asks suddenly, "that this would be how you make your living?"

"You mean is this exactly what I expected when I studied pop music in college and graduated top of my class?" Kevin asks, his laugh just a touch self-deprecating. "Sure. I always wanted to write shitty commercial jingles. Who needs sold out tours and MAMAs right? But hey, it's a living." _And I get to see you_ , he doesn't add.

"Yeah." Chanhee sounds a little wistful. "Yeah, it's a living."

They lapse into silence. Kevin fiddles with the ragged rip in the knee of his jeans, picking at a thread until it comes loose. Is this a moment? Is it completely inappropriate to ask Chanhee out when they're at work? They only ever see each other for work, though, so what other opportunities does Kevin have?

They both speak at the same time. Kevin asks, "Do you have any gigs coming up?"

Chanhee asks, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," they both reply.

Kevin breaks into giggles and Chanhee does too, except Chanhee won't meet his eyes. Kevin watches him turn the snack bar over and over in his hands. After a moment or two, he puts it down in his lap and rest his hands flat on his knees.

"I'm filling in for a friend at a club on Saturday," Chanhee says. "I don't know if it's really your scene. I have to play some of his stuff, so it's not like...it's totally _my_ set, I'm just filling in because he's sick, but...I mean, you could—do you want to come?"

"Do you want to grab a late lunch? I'm starving and I really don't want to eat one of those. Also, yes. Absolutely. I'd love to see you at a club. Or bar. Playing and singing at a club. I mean, I'd love to see you at a club in general too. Maybe—"

Chanhee chucks the snack bar at Kevin and misses by a mile, but he gets his point across. "Yes, let's get food. Then we can talk about Saturday." 

He shrugs his bag on and extends a hand towards Kevin. If Kevin thought the sun was blinding this morning, it pales in comparison to the smile on Chanhee's face. 

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjae's the one who got sick btw
> 
> anyway newmoon nation make sum noise


End file.
